5 miedos torpes
by NariInverse
Summary: Es sencillo: 5 momentos Johnlock divertidos. 5 cosas que hacen que Sherlock pierda los estribos y tenga miedo, parte de las celebraciones del foro I m Sherlocked por su cumpleaños feliz. ¡Slash!
1. Mariposa

_¡Hola a todos! Es bueno estar de vuelta. Vengo con 5 viñetas simples, parte de las celebraciones del primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked. Espero les guste._

_Ningún personaje es mío, todos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

**1. Demonio alado.**

Rara era la ocasión en la que Sherlock aceptaba a salir con John, aun más raro era que Sherlock propusiera salir algún lugar. Así que cuando propuso a John salieran a dar una vuelta al parque el doctor se quedó atónito y después de preguntarle unas quince veces si estaba drogado o si se trataba de un caso y que Sherlock negara a ambos casos rotundamente, John creyó que auténticamente estaba ante un caso insólito que rara vez se repetiría y en cuanto el detective consultor le reiteró que tan sólo quería tomar un poco de aire, el doctor tomó su chamarra negra y salió tras Sherlock, quien caminaba animadamente como si se tratara de resolver un caso.

- Sherlock ¿estas seguro que no vamos a resolver un caso? En otras ocasiones haz experimentado a costa mía para resolver algún caso tuyo – Le preguntó John al momento de que Holmes detenía a un taxi y se subían.

- John ¿qué no es normal que quiera tomar un poco de aire? – Ante ese comentario John frunció el ceño totalmente extrañado – Al parque más cercano por favor.

Bueno era un hecho, si al menos no iban a un lugar en específico por nombre quería decir que tal vez era una simple salida. Una de las pocas que habían llegado a tener desde que estaban juntos.

- John ¿alguna vez jugaste en algún parque? – Le preguntó Sherlock de la nada, ya a punto de llegar a su destino, John volteó hacia Sherlock. El detective estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

- Claro, cientos de veces, creo que es normal que todos de niños juguemos en el parque ¿tú no lo hiciste?

- Por supuesto que lo hice, siempre ha habido cosas interesantes en los parques, solamente ya no me he tomado el tiempo para hacerlo.

- ¿Y ahora si hay tiempo?¿Ahora no deseas gastar mis balas contra la pared?¿o sacar sonidos lastimeros de tu violín?

- John, quería pasar tiempo contigo, no es necesario que hagas un escándalo de esto, hemos llegado así que ya bájate.

Ya en el parque, por unos momentos Sherlock casi se arrepiente de haber estado ahí, pero sabía que algunas veces tenía que complacer a John para las cosas entre ellos fueran exitosas. El doctor caminaba a su lado tranquilamente, observando a los niños que jugaban, las familias pasando el rato, los perros y sus dueños paseando, John mirando tranquila y felizmente a todas esas personas. Y Sherlock aburrido, aburrido y aterrado ante tanta normalidad que se extendía por el terreno que pisaba, robándole aire valioso que sus neuronas igualmente valiosas necesitaban para poder estar al en caso de necesidad.

- John – Dijo un poco dubitativo, quería irse de ese lugar en ese instante, pero una vez más se antepuso su pensamiento de la necesidad de John de hacer algo diferente con él - ¿Esto está bien para ti? – Le preguntó cambiando totalmente la pregunta a realizar. John se detuvo y lo volteó a ver.

- Es realmente extraño viniendo de tu parte, pero está bastante bien. No es necesario que hicieras esto, pero lo agradezco.

Ante el éxito obtenido el detective esbozó una sonrisa e invitó al doctor a seguir caminando.

- ¿Algo que quieras hacer? – John alzó la vista mientras pensaba, frunció el ceño y después dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, vamos a sentar detrás de esos arbustos – Sherlock se vio sorprendido cuando John lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó dando trompicones hacia los arbustos que le había señalado.

Estando ahí, John se recostó plácidamente. Sherlock se quedó parado a su lado mirándolo seriamente.

- Si íbamos a venir a acostarnos mejor nos quedábamos en casa – John lo miró mientras decía eso, y cuando terminó se comenzó a reír. Sherlock simplemente no comprendía, eso era nuevo para él.

- Bueno al menos siéntate y observa algo interesante para ti – John ya sabía que respuestas darle, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder convencerlo de alguna manera. Sherlock soltó un bufido de resignación y se sentó a una lado de John, quien tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca observando al cielo.

Todo estuvo en tranquilidad por unos minutos. Sherlock observando las conductas de los perros bien entrenados y el contraste de fidelidad con los perros rebeldes, mientras John tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba que esos momentos eran maravillosos… hasta que el demonio alado voló cerca de Sherlock. Cuando John escuchó como el detective se levantaba precipitadamente ya era demasiado tarde, el detective había caído de bruces sobre John, sacándole todo el aire.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso Sherlock? – Dijo John intentando sacarse a un Sherlock Holmes que estaba aferrado a John.

- ¿Alguna vez haz visto una mariposa de cerca mientras se te acerca? Mycroft tuvo el grave error de traumarme con una en mi infancia. Esa fue la última vez que pise un parque John y es la última vez que lo vuelvo a hacer.

En un principio el doctor no comprendió del todo, pero al ver al insecto alado, de coloridas flores no evito soltar una carcajada. Sherlock Holmes, al gran detective le aterraban las mariposas… aquello era casi un chiste.

- Entonces te dan miedo – Dijo John en forma de burla.

- ¿Qué no es obvio dado el hecho que lo dije? Por Dios John, eres un idiota – Sherlock se levantaba limpiándose el traje, aquello que le había pasado era una mínima pérdida de control. No le volvería a pasar. Pero no notó que mientras se levantaba cinco mariposas de varios colores se paraban en su ropa. John se atacó una vez más de la risa. Se levantó y después de darle un tímido beso a Sherlock comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida, pues sabía que el momento en el parque había termiando.

- Y eres un imán de mariposas – Dicho y hecho, Sherlock se sacudió extrañamente y echó a correr tomando a John de la mano.

* * *

_Bueno, con esto termino la primer viñeta, simplemente no puedo evitar hacer mis finales con algo de humor. Mañana vengo con la siguiente, espero les guste :D no olviden dejar un review antes de irse :3_

_Saludos y besos._


	2. Sábana

_Segunda viñeta, espero les guste =D_

_Ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece, son creaciones de Conan Doyle._

* * *

**Que no nos cubran por completo.**

Cuando una noche era muy fría a John le gustaba cubrirse totalmente con las sábanas, había aprendido de alguna forma u otra en las frías noches de Afganistán, que las orejas eran una parte muy sensible del cuerpo, que si la nariz y las orejas se enfriaban, tendría frío en todo su cuerpo… era algo inevitable. Así que era totalmente normal que, cuando en invierno la temperatura bajara considerablemente y el calentador del cuarto no era suficiente, John Watson tomaba la frazada o cobija que estuviera en su cama en ese momento y se cubría todo el cuerpo con ella. Sin embargo a causa de esa costumbre había tomado la maña en otras ocasiones. Y desde que pasaba las noches a lado de Sherlock esa manía se había acrecentado, en parte porque el cuarto del detective era extrañamente frío y la otra era en respuesta a un impulso extraño de su compañero. Y es que cada vez que John se cubría por completo y llevaba a cubrir a Sherlock junto con él, el detective reaccionaba de una forma un poco maniaca: quitaba la sábana del cuerpo de ambos, la arrugaba y la lanzaba por la ventana. John en un inicio se había preocupado por esa reacción, le había preguntado a Sherlock la razón de esa reacción, a la que la respuesta era: "Mycroft". Entonces John ya sabía de que se trataba. Otro trauma más de la infancia.

No era que Sherlock le desesperara ante eso pero pensaba que una forma de combatir el miedo era enfrentarlo. No sabía el porqué y el cómo su hermano mayor le había dado el trauma al menor de los Holmes cuando se trataba de tan sólo un niño. Pero tenía que sacarle ese miedo ya.

- ¡John! – En cuanto se apagaron las luces John se tapó por completo cubriendo también el cuerpo del detective. Este se retorció de una forma un tanto graciosa y después intentó destaparse, pero el doctor estaba totalmente aferrado a la sábana que los cubría.

- No pienso pagar de nuevo la tintorería porque se manchó la sábana con el lodo de la calle – Dijo el doctor a modo de justificación. Sherlock movió rápidamente su cuerpo esbelto y se paró de la cama, dejando a John cubierto por la sábana.

- Que no nos cubra por completo – Dijo totalmente agitado.

- No lo creo – John tomó a Sherlock por el brazo y de nuevo lo jaló a su lado en la cama, siendo cubiertos por completo por la delgada y blanca sábana.

Sherlock se retorcía extrañamente, como si se le quemara el cuerpo – No seas exagerado – Le dijo John intentando abrazarlo para inmovilizarlo.

- John, siento que me sofoco, esto es horrible, esto es…

A su silencio fue John, quien con un beso un poco forzado pudo callar e dejar quieto a su detective.

- No es horrible, no te va a pasar nada, o estoy aquí y creo que mientras esté a tu lado la cama no te va a comer.

Aunque John no vio porque la luz estaba apagada, supo que Sherlock sonrió.

- Pero que no nos cubra por completo.

A lo dicho John jaló un poco la sábana, de manera que tan sólo estuvieran descubiertos de la frente.

* * *

_Espero les gustara, en la tarde subiré otros dos. No se vayan sin dejar un review =D Buen día a todos._


	3. Tiburón

_Vengo con un tercer miedo, una nueva viñeta ;)_

_Todos los personajes son de su gran creador Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

**Donde sea son peligrosos.**

Sherlock miró el peluche de tiburón que estaba sobre su computadora. Si las miradas fuesen bombas, el peluche del _gran blanco_ que estaba adornado con un enorme moño azul celeste habría explotado ante la mirada que le puso encima el detective consultor. ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado tan gran detalle? ¿En qué momento se descuidó para que John se diera cuenta de otro de sus traumas de infancia? Sinceramente no sabía en que momento. Ese era un descuido crucial que hacía que cada vez su situación para con ese hombre fuera mas "natural". Posiblemente todo había sucedido mientras se sentía emocionado y extasiado debido al caso que había resuelto el día anterior. El del suicidio múltiple de muchachos de universidad maquilado por la madrastra de uno de los muchachos, el cumpleaños de John… se le había pasado algo en alguno de los dispersos momentos que pasaron juntos seguramente. Aunque su memoria altamente selectiva no recordaba el momento, ni qué dijo.

Sacudió su cabello un tanto desesperado por ello. Y tomó el tiburón entre sus manos. El suave peluche se contrajo un poco cuando Sherlock lo apretó levemente revisando el material con el que estaba hecho.

- Felpa – Lo observó detenidamente – Un detalle típico de las relaciones sentimentales, los peluches – Miró despectivamente el pequeño tiburón – Hay diversas formas para matar a un hombre con un tiburón de peluche, como la asfixia – El detective tomó el juguete por la cola e hizo como si lo fuera a meter a su boca – Donde sea y como sea no dejan de ser peligrosos.

Lo siguió mirando curiosamente y por un momento pensó que tenerle miedo al peluche por ser un tiburón era de idiotas… se sentía tan normal en esos momentos que por unos momentos pensó que llegaría a pudrirse. Un aroma extraño le llamó la atención y casi en un impulso llevó su nariz al peluche. El juguete estaba impregnado del olor de John. Sherlock gruñó, pero no pudo apartar su nariz del peluche.

- John… tan idiota y normal – Lo dijo pero no se apartó del peluche.

Tenía que regresársela, de eso no cabía duda. Pero antes tenía que saber que le provocaba miedo a incomodidad a John.

- Sherlock, Sherlock – John movió un poco a su compañero cuando al regresar del trabajo lo encontró dormido en el sillón grande y abrazado al peluche que le había dejado de regalo en la mañana.

El doctor sonrió satisfecho, pues era otro miedo tonto que ayudaba a que Sherlock superara lentamente.

- ¿A qué hora llegaste? – Preguntó el detective un tanto exaltado y lanzando el peluche lejos.

- Abrazabas el tiburón porque huele a mi – Dijo Watson intentando ocultar una sonrisa, Sherlock rodó los ojos y bufó molesto. John había ganado una vez más.

Holmes se levantó dispuesto a desaparecer un rato para que su sonrojo no fuera notorio, más John lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó depositando besos en todo su rostro. Al principio Sherlock puso resistencia, pero no duró mucho.

- Ya viste que un tiburón en forma de peluche no te hará daño.

- Eso dilo después que lo meta por tu garganta – Sherlock sonrió de lado y como recompensa fue besado de nuevo por John.

* * *

_Espero les gustara =D, mañana subo los que faltan. Buenas noches._


	4. Sombrero de Copa

_Vengo con un cuarto miedo, bueno en este caso es incomodidad. una nueva viñeta ;)_

_Todos los personajes son de su gran creador Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

**Elegancia no es lo mío.**

John bajó el periódico para encontrarse de nuevo con Sherlock que estaba parado enfrente a la ventana tocando el violín. John miró el alto sombrero de copa que el detective traía puesto y fulminó a Sherlock con la mirada.

- Haciendo eso no lograras nada – El detective interrumpió su dulce melodía para poder decirle eso a John. Después, con el arco en la mano alzó un poco el sombrero en forma de cortesía y continuó con el violín.

John Watson rechinó los dientes un tanto molesto y pretendió continuar con el periódico. Más su intento fue en vano, pues Sherlock detuvo de nuevo la música y con unos movimientos hábiles y rápidos le puso el sombrero a John en la cabeza. El doctor, rojo por el enojo, soltó el periódico y se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza lo más rápido que fue capaz de hacer, pero en cuanto lo lanzó al piso, Sherlock ya lo tenía entre sus manos y de nuevo en la cabeza de John.

- Sherlock, te dije que dejaras de jugar con ese sombrero desde la semana pasada – Le dijo el pequeño doctor levantándose bruscamente, dando a entender que ya había sido suficiente. Sherlock, por su lado, había sonreído enormemente y acomodando el sombrero en la cabeza de John.

- Aún no entiendo por que te incomoda usar un simple sombrero, te ves más alto John – Dijo el detective hablando lo más serio que su humor fue capaz de aguantar.

- La elegancia no es para mi.

Sherlock estalló en una risa, John se sentía completamente incómodo, así que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir o a irse a su dormitorio.

- Te ves más alto, ya sabes que estas enano.

John se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Se volteó lentamente. Sherlock ya sabía lo que venía, así que dejó el violín a un lado y abrió sus brazos listo para recibir a John (o más bien la golpiza de su vida… de nuevo).

John se fue sobre Sherlock sin quitarse el sombrero de encima, lo que comenzó como un buen derechazo en el pómulo terminó como una figura extraña que formaron ambos hombres en el piso. Sherlock intentaba huir inútilmente de una llave china que John le estaba aplicando. John estaba atrapado en la maraña que se había hecho con el abrigo de Sherlock.

Cuando por fin pudieron liberarse uno del otro terminaron agitados y jadeando tirados en el piso. Sherlock se sacó el abrigo y lo lanzó hacia la televisión. John simplemente se quedó ahí. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aire, nuestro detective se apoyo sobre su brazo derecho para poder quedar tendido de lado hacia John. El doctor le regresó la mirada y por un tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente mirándose sin parar. Después de un rato Sherlock sonrió de lado como usualmente lo hace y extrañamente fue él quien se fue sobre John para abrazarlo. El doctor soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y después comenzó a reír. Aquella pelea extraña había sido de lo más aliviadora, tanto que no recordaba el porqué se habían comenzado a pelear.

- Yo gané ahora John – Dijo Sherlock levantándose de repente y regresando al violín como si nada hubiera pasado.

John no lo entendió de inmediato, pero después de varias horas, cuando se le cayó el sombrero de copa, supo de qué se trataba.

* * *

_Bueno, el tiempo se terminó pero no lo dejaré hasta terminarlo, sólo falta una más. Espero subirla mañana a más tardar al medio día. Espero les gustara. Sep, ahora le tocó a John._

_Saludos._


End file.
